


bubbles and soulmates

by LexxieKra



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John have been dating since they where teens, now that theyre adults, Dave plots with bro on the perfect way to pop the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubbles and soulmates

You stood in the carpeted hallway, shifting your weight from one foot yo the other as Dave fiddled with the door from inside the room. He finally got the door unlocked and it swung open, revealing one very tall and boxer clad Dave Strider. You giggle and walk inside, the hotel room was way more plushy than you expected, a huge queen bed Sat against one wall facing a flat screen tv that almost took up the entire wall. You dropped your bag as Dave locked the door back behind him. Wrapping his arms around your waist he planted small kisses against your neck. You giggled again as you wiggled and turned around in his arms, looking up to face his shades. Pouting, you pull them off his face and place them aside. Red eyes meet blue, making your heart skip a small beat.  
"I love you egderp" he whispered, gently kissing you as he flicked on the bedside lamp and smiling to something behind you. Turning around, you turn cherry red when you notice the trail of red and blue rose petals that are leading to the bathroom. Grabbing Dave's hand, you follow the trail to a room filled with lit candles everywhere, a huge bathtub piled high with bubbles and a movie waiting to play on the tv attached to the wall. You feel him smirk behind you and your glance backwards confirms it. You roll your eyes and strip down, him already sinking into the water and hitting play. You sink into the warm bubbly water with a relaxed sigh, leaning against Dave's chest, He wraps his arms back around your waist and hold your hands. You blush as Nick and Noras infinite playlist began playing. A few minutes into the movie you turn partially around so you can see your boyfriends face.  
"So Dave, what is all this about, we could have just had another pizza and movie night" his crimson eyes got an edge of nervousness to them as he smiled at You. Reaching beside the tub, he produced two glasses and a bottle of wine, you turned around fully, both of you forgetting about the movie.  
"Egbert, how long have we known eachother?"  
You blink in surprise  
"About 8 years now" you reply as he uncorks the bottle.   
"And how long have we been together?"  
"Almost 5 years, what is all this about Dave?"   
"Well, it's pretty common knowledge I love you in all the most unironic ways, like with all my heart and butt.." you try to stifle the laugh as you give him a questioning glance  
"What? My ass is huge,it's filled with all sorts of love an ironic beats, but that's not the point."  
He takes a second to breath and pours the yellow coloured wine, a small ring sinking out of the bottle And into the second glass which he offers to You as he sets the wine away.  
"What I'm trying to say is, Egbert, will you marry me?'he rushed out as he continues to hold the glass out to You, taking it and clicking it with his. You pretend to think for a second before grinning.  
"But Dave, I am not a homosexual"  
Dave's face instantly switches from blank and nervous to laughing as he pulled you closer and kissed your face.  
"And Dave. For the record, I can't believe it took you this long to ask" giggling as you downed the glass, catching the ring with your teeth and letting him slip it on your finger. It fit perfectly, little tears started to well up and slipped down your face as he pulled you against him and wrapped his arms around you, playing with your sides and puzzling and kissing your head and face.  
"So that's a yes?" You turn your face towards his, your heart overfilled with love and joy.  
"Strider, that's a hell yes" you reply, leaning up and pressing your mouth Against his before snuggling back into his chest. You couldn't stop smiling.  
"John Strider" You whispered, smiling to yourself.   
Perfect


End file.
